


Dreamland

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [122]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Dreamland

_“Goodbye Mr. Fletcher.”  
“I _ will _prove it to you, Scully. Tonight. I’ll prove everything. Okay?”_

He watched her walk away, completely at a loss. She didn’t believe him, and why would she, when he hadn’t given her anything better than the basics? 

(The yogurt thing, though. She ate that in the _office_ , for god’s sake. How could _anybody_ know about that but him?)

Private conversations. He should have tried that. Things they’d said only to each other, things no one could research. 

“Mulder I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anybody but you.” 

“You’re my one in five billion.” 

“Jeremiah was a bullfrog…”

He stepped forward as she pulled away, drawn toward her even as Joanne screamed behind him. He felt bad for Fletcher’s wife, he really did. But that wasn’t _really_ his problem. He had his own life to get back to, if only he could figure out how.

He watched her go, gaze boring into her rear windshield.

_I will prove it to you Scully. Please just give me a chance._

***

Well, _that_ was uncomfortable. Not to mention baffling. She’d come here looking for answers, but all she’d ended up with were more questions. In the past 48 hours, her entire world had been turned on its ear, and after this most recent exchange, she was beginning to wonder if she hadn’t actually lost her mind after all.

She kept her eyes forward as she pulled away from the curb, still uneasy over the notion that this Fletcher had apparently been researching both Mulder and her, for reasons that remained completely opaque. Researching nearly to the point of stalking, if her very presence at his home was enough to send Fletcher’s wife into a rage, accusing him of an affair. Scully dared a glance in the rear view mirror, disconcerted to see him standing at the curb and staring after her.

“What the hell am I supposed to do now?” she murmured aloud. 

She needed to sleep. She’d been up all night, flying out here after work and then driving for an hour, only to find that the gas station from which the call had been placed was burned to the ground. It had taken several more hours to track down the name that Mulder’s source had mentioned over the phone: Morris Fletcher. He wasn’t an easy man to find, especially since she didn’t want to use Bureau resources and thereby expose her unauthorized trip back to Nevada. But she’d eventually dug up an address for Fletcher and waited, then, unable to access base housing until the morning. She instead spent the remainder of the pre-dawn hours in her rental car, parked just off-base.

To be honest, she’d mostly spent those hours worrying about her partner.

She had to wonder if something hadn’t been missed in the medical evaluation after his ill-fated trip to Bermuda. He’d seemed fine in the days immediately following his release from the hospital. Hell, he’d seemed fine when they had flown out here the first time, two nights ago. Ever since, though… 

And now she couldn’t even call him to discuss what she had (or hadn’t) learned. Given how much he’d been sucking up to Kersh, she’d elected not to even tell him when she left Washington yesterday evening. It was a cold, hard knot in her stomach, mistrust wrapped in a layer of concern. It hurt not to be able to trust Mulder, almost as much as it worried her to see his personality change so comprehensively at the drop of a hat.

Sleep, then. She could find somewhere to take a nap and then decide whether she would listen to any more of Fletcher’s cryptic claims.  



End file.
